147396-you-guys-just-reached-next-level-page-2
Page 1, Page 2 Content Its not really broken per say, there are aspects in the game that are messed up. I know a lot PvPers are mad about the scoreboard issue. Most everyone is still annoyed with the runing cost issue. Other that that though I cant think of anything else that would or could be viewed as broken. I haven't done any raiding so i cant speak on that end :D Edit: Oh the bottleneck issue where some people are still getting lag spikes in certain areas. Also the crap optimization for people with AMD builds. Edited November 24, 2015 by Wolfuse | |} ---- Carbine makes the games unbalanced by letting people having older pvp gadgets while new people or alts can't have them ; scorboards in BG's are... a sad thing to see and pvp players have to enjoy their buggy pvp runebags who gives sometimes/usually (depending on how lucky you are,4 is already like a miracle) nothing except signs and set focuses(lol) while PvE players have now fixed superb runebags which give 10 fragments each. You can still play ofc, but if they add bugs with updates and fix them 1 month later(or more ;D ) at some point the game would be nearly broken and Carbine won't keep the player-base they wanted. As I said once it's a sad thing to say and i don't enjoy keep saying that X is missing since 11th november, and that Y has been screwed up the same day, but telling "this game is playable so stop whining, fixes will come soon and carbine staff have a life, "don't you think they they do not worry blablabla" is not even helping them. they had a rough relaunch, and if they want to keep more players they need to get at least a proper game. Lot of people are harsh when they speak about this game, but from my point of view it's not because they enjoy butchering the game or something ; no, it's because it could be so much better with little details, because it's sad to see such potential wasted. Edited November 24, 2015 by Shanor | |} ---- ---- ---- :) Thank you for answering. | |} ---- ---- From your summary of PvP, you'd think it'd be impossible to enjoy. And yet somehow I have for weeks now... Didn't even notice the rune bag issue - haven't bought a single one and still have plenty of superb mats and such from the contract bags. The DC timer is working at intended, and Carbine has explained that repeatedly many months ago when they implemented it; unless you're talking about something new. Tooltips "everywhere"? Where? Oh you mean the 0 numbers for food and such? A bug sure, but not really an old one and it doesn't break the game. I don't use UI replacement addons at all - just things like Runemaster, TellMeMore, Killroy, and Katia's housing addon. So not sure what you mean by "or suffer the wrath". Your title resetting occasionally (I've noticed this only happens to me if/when I unlock a new title) is hardly gamebreaking. If anyone is still having issues with the Warm Sky unlock, they should be contacting Carbine. I just checked the bug report thread on it, and no one has mentioned any further problems - in fact, the last posts were people thanking them and stating the problem was solved. As for lag/latency and log-in issues... can't really speak for that. I personally haven't experienced any, though I know that doesn't mean they don't exist. I did get the zone-wide lag spikes, but they have gone down significantly over the past month or so. Optimization is a continuous thing and it's also improved dramatically. Didn't they say something about how several of the AMD issues are because of AMD, not the game itself? | |} ---- You're welcome, these are just a few issues off the top of my head. Oh and the scoreboard issue, but that one is pretty obvious but not gamebreaking, just annoying. You just have to delve into the rest of the sub forums to find all the horrible bugs and issues many people are reporting. I wish I still had my positivity for the game still in me. The one thing I try and sell the game on is the raids and the housing, those are two things carbine does correctly. | |} ---- The rating floor is minor? The matchmaking is minor? Try telling that to the poor pugs who cry about premades 24/7. | |} ---- Not blinkers. Many of the bugs you listed are minor, while others are not universal across all players. Nothing makes the game "broken" in my opinion. Edited November 24, 2015 by Naunet | |} ---- Unbalance is minor aswell :DDD | |} ---- ---- I am not sure what the rating floor thing is, however the match making (while highly annoying) isn't really game breaking. I guess opinions on the phrase game breaking is debatable. While I view the log in issue as game breaking and should be top priority the game as a whole for people that can log in still works and is playable. There are things people disagree with, features that should or shouldn't be in-game and even bugs that are highly annoying; but the game, in its essence, is still playable for most. What I state is by no means a cop out for Carbine, they need to get things straighten out and at a much better pace then they have shown. They also need to stop fixing one thing then unintentionally breaking three other things with that fix. | |} ---- ---- Ohh, is that an arena rating issue or personal rating issue or both? I have seen personal rating but never knew the reason for it so never really paid it any attention. I am mainly play in BGs so if its an Arena issue thats probably why i never noticed it. | |} ---- Is that opposed to the needful disrespect that the person I quoted was showing, or does my disrespect need to be subtle, like when somebody says something like "it's common sense" in direct opposition to something somebody else said? Or does my disrespect need to be more blatant, like saying "this stupid game with it's stupid crap"? Don't act like you've been biting your tongue and holding back, or like I was the first person to use "aggressive language". Your high horse is actually ground level. Okay, besides what other people have said (this is not a WildStar promotion, it's a PCGamer promotion)-- I'm still going to tell you no, they couldn't. Or rather that it wouldn't matter if they held off on releasing a promotion until after fixing bugs. Because "common sense" (I can slap that phrase into a sentence, too, look at that) dictates that if WildStar was going to get a truckload of bad PR from a huge influx of players coming into a broken game, it would have already happened when the huge influx of players came into a game where their characters' attacks stalled for 20 friggin' seconds. Or when people came into the game and were actively locked out of the game because of the infinite loading screen. The game is still in better shape than it was when F2P launched, and players have stuck around since then, despite all of that mess (and yes, it was- and is- still a mess, I'm not defending that. I already told you I wasn't defending it, and you treating me like a white knight when I've actively complained about issues like the lag, the AMD optimization, and even crap I know won't ever change like character design, is ridiculous. I am not defending them, I am telling you that you are wrong. I know you're attacking my character, and you need to cut it out.) They still get a lot of players, like me- and Hell, even like you- who are passionately stubborn, and will play despite the flaws. And the game doesn't receive terrible PR for it, and I know this is kind of harsh, but it's because the game isn't on the radar any more. There's honestly no "backlash potential" for a clientele that isn't playing the game yet. The big game journalism sites aren't going to cover "WildStar launcher has issues", and word-of-mouth isn't strong enough for that kind of issue to turn people off of the game. Worst case scenario, a promotion brings in less players than they wanted, but it still brings in players, and out of those players, some still stick around. And we aren't a finite resource, either. If they promote, promote, promote enough and consistently, they will continue getting fresh players who might not have had a computer that could run WildStar until now (especially with holidays coming up) or players that hadn't tried an MMO before, or dropped their old subscription MMO and wanted to try a free-to-play model, etc. Because those players are always in supply. And promotions get those players. They won't "run the well dry" by promoting the game at a bad time. That isn't how it works. I know you want to think this promotion is a bad decision (even though, again, PCGamer promotion) or that any promotion now would be a bad decision, but no. They can only be positive for this company, in it's current state. A promotion for a broken game would be bad if the game was on a lot of radars, and people cared enough to make huge, negative posts on journal sites or journalism sites, but WildStar isn't at that level of buzz (and really, it only ever was at that level of buzz around the time it was being released.) To clarify, again: I agree, there is a lot wrong with this game. But you are wrong about the things you are saying, regarding releasing this, or any promotion. I am disagreeing with you, not defending the problems plaguing the game. The two are not mutually exclusive. | |} ---- I use to pvp everyday and spend my prestige in the rune bags but now it makes zero sense to this. I'm not sure what else to spend prestige on so I won't even bother pvping until carbine fixes this issue... Idk how this is a minor issue | |} ---- ---- After the sign up period is over they will give them out | |} ---- ---- Because they said it was exclusive and wouldn't be available again Things are more valuable when they are no longer obtainable, this is definitely an negative impact to RIP's value | |} ---- If by "more valuable", you mean "I have it, you don't, that's it's value, nyah nyah nyah I'm doing a hoity-toity dance because you can't get it any more." There are no fond memories associated with the skin. Nobody spent $100 on the game they love so much to get a thank-you skin, nobody killed 500 mobs in one weekend for this amazing reward, nobody's grandmother gave this item to them on her deathbed, rasping quietly into their ear, "think fondly of me when you're farming those Shiphands, Sally." It was not a requirement to do anything but sign up for a site. A person could sign up for the site, get the code, and not even login to the game until now. That is not valuable. You cannot sell, or trade the item. It has no discernable worth. It is literally worth-less. | |} ---- ---- Also, just to clear something up: they only said that it was exclusive. And since people on these forums actually don't know what the word "exclusive" means, I am going to break it down so this misunderstanding doesn't happen again. Notice how none of these definitions mention time, or limited time? Because that's not part of the definition. When someone says they're a member of an "exclusive club", you don't think to yourself, "oh, that means they joined that club at the right time and membership isn't available any more", do you? No, you don't, because that's not what exclusive means. The item is exclusively available to people who sign up for PCGamer. That is what they meant when they said the item was "exclusive". There. Now everybody knows, and we can stop throwing the word "exclusive" around like it's full of goose feathers and we're in a pillow fight. Edited November 26, 2015 by TheResult | |} ---- I already said like 6 pages ago that people were misusing the word "exclusive". They just ignored my post and kept misusing the word to fit their opinion. Honestly, it doesn't matter what the word means. It's just a scapegoat for people to complain about something. If the word "exclusive" was never mentioned, they would have used something else as the scapegoat and complained anyway. | |} ---- ---- YOUR LOGIC WONT WORK ON ME, I AM SPECIAL LALALALA-LA I CANT HEAR YOU! | |} ----